Scorpion
by Sirzechs
Summary: Scorpion is about a survivor of the Corvo Famiglia Massacre known to the underworld as the Stoning Incident. An individual who feels no love only lust. An individual who hates the Mafia World, yet knows he feels a deep connect to it and cannot leave it. Implied YunixOCxHana... Hunter x Hunter elements.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only the story plot and the OC's that will occur in the story.**

 **Warning:**

 **Vulgar Language**

 **Sexual Themes**

 **Explicit Violence**

 **Hints of gore**

 **Well, you have been warned… those still reading enjoy the story.**

The sound of gunshots being fired throughout and across the mansion was heard. The stench of blood polluted the air throughout said mansion as well the surrounding parts, the guts and mutilated body parts of what used to be children in their early teens lied scattered across the marble floors of the mansion – adult guts and mutilated body parts were mixed in too. The cries of children and adults rang throughout the mansion.

The Corvo Famiglia, a shadow family in the underworld rumored to rival the prestigious Vongola Famiglia, who lived in the limelight of the world. Although, it only remained a rumor as the two Famiglia's stayed out of the others way.

Back to the matter at hand, why would this Famiglia's HQ become the home of a battlefield? There were various reasons why but the main was that the teens were sick and tired of being experimented on by the adults of the Famiglia and so, began fighting back…

Running through one of the many hallways of the once beautiful Corvo Famiglia mansion were five teens. They stopped once they reached the corner, panting hard as their fatigue were very high way past the point of collapse if they were normal teens, their clothes drenched with sweat and blood – not their blood, mind you but the blood of all who fell prey to them.

"How far until we reach the central command area, Ruval?" a dark blonde teen boy questioned in between pants.

"Not that far, just a few more corners to take." The boy named Ruval replied, receiving nods from the rest.

As they took the corner an automatic machine gun made itself known to them and began firing at the group.

'Shit!' was the thought that went the groups mind as the bullets began closing in on them.

Four of the five teens closed their eyes, awaiting the impact of the bullets. A moment of waiting passed as they opened their eyes, only to see a bright orange barrier around them incinerating the bullets as it made contact with the barrier.

The four teens turned toward the only female and final member of their group, seeing her surrounded in an orange aura.

"If you have time to be dumbfounded, then you can destroy that fucking machine gun!" she exclaimed, snapping them out of it.

"I'll do it." Ruval turned back to facing the machine gun and held his pointing finger out.

A light indigo chain appeared from the said finger and jutted out toward the machine piercing it. Ruval ripped it back towards himself, destroying the machine gun completely.

The bright orange barrier faded once the machine gun was destroyed as well the indigo chain.

The girl sighed in relief as she scanned over the four boys in front of her. "It seems that we're all alright." She said happily, although that was short lived when she froze and became startled.

"Well, you won't be alright once we've had our way." Said a person, who began cracking his knuckles. "You fucking brats have caused us a hell of a lot of problems." A sickening expression wormed its way onto his face. "Now who should I kill first?"

The group turned towards the voice, only to find that he was not alone and had a group of approximately thirty men behind him, all wearing sickening expressions on their faces.

"Fire." The leading man commanded, as gunshots ran throughout the hallway.

The bullets were blocked by an orange barrier, angering the men even more as they curses could be heard surprisingly over the loud sound of the gunshots.

"Ruval, you go on ahead." They all said, surprising him.

"What…? Why?" Ruval questioned bewildered.

"You have _it_ , don't you?" getting a nod from Ruval. "Then go and defeat him. Don't worry about us." They were suddenly surrounded in their flame affinities.

"Okay." Ruval turned around and ran off. 'Don't you go dying while I'm gone.' He thought.

Ruval found himself kicked in the ribs, shattering them upon impact as he was sent flying across the room into the wall, leaving a blood trail as he slid off the wall into a sitting position. He began spitting out the blood that built up in his mouth as he planted his gaze onto the person or persons, due to his vision being blurred from the beating he had been taking.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me… the boss?" Clutching the small stump of what was left of his right arm. "I'll repay you back tenfold for what you did to my arm you fuck." He growled out furiously.

Ruval paid no mind to him as he was still in a daze. 'Am I really going to die here?' he sat there motionless, lost in thought and even if he wanted to move he knew it would be most likely impossible.

'Should I actually use it? The chances are that it won't even work… and that I'll die.' He contemplated whether he should use what they stole or not. 'Fuck it.' he finally thought, surprising his boss and himself by moving his right hand into his pocket, taking out a syringe which contained an eerie ominous orange substance before pointing it toward his hearts location and injected himself.

The boss watched slightly dumbfounded as he saw one of his experiments – a prized one – inject himself with Sky Flame Aura before beginning a fits of laughter.

"You're quite selfish aren't you, Ruval? Injecting yourself with Sky Flame Aura even though you've already been injected with Mist." Chuckling a bit at Ruval's downfall. "You must be one dumb shit you know that. There was a reason why I ordered you to be injected with Mist and _not_ Sky. No one can control the Sky except her but she'll be necessary for…" as he continued explaining, unaware of the eerie orange glow in Ruval's eye. "… but I must thank you, you've saved me the trouble of killing you myself."

His eyes snapped down to see orange and indigo flames leaking from Ruval's body. 'What? How can that be? It's not possible.' He thought incredulously, frowning as he saw Ruval's victorious smirk.

"I guess I'll see you in hell, you shitty boss." Ruval said as the orange and indigo flames surrounded him and began expanding engulfing everything in its path.

Nobody truly knows what happened that night, only that when the residents or people brave enough to enter the former Corvo Famiglia ruins, they'd find everyone turned to stone.

The underworld dubbed this as The Stoning Incident.

Four Years Later

"Attention class, even though you're third year high school students and have half a year left, you'll be receiving a new classmate… from Italy." The teacher said, shocking the class. "Please enter the class." And in came a student.

Most of the females began squealing as soon they saw the student enter while most of the males glared at him. Although, the student paid no mind to any of the attention he had been receiving since entering the classroom.

The teen is a very handsome, slightly tanned, tall, black haired with half black and dark purple bangs, the top half being black while the bottom being dark purple and well defined sideburns for his age. Due to having heterochromia iridum his left eye is a deep orange color and his right is a light indigo color. He wore the standard uniform for Namimori High School consisting of a tucked out white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms revealing his healthy scars which seem to have been caused from fire. A dark blue tie which hung loosely underneath a dark blue pullover, grey pants and black shoes. Despite having his clothes hide his body, one could see he had a lean muscular, toned build that many young men would dream to have.

"Please introduce yourself."

"The name is… Ruval Corvo," He introduced his voice dull and void of any emotion.

 **And that's Prologue - Part 1…! Hopefully the prologue will be consisting of two parts BUT if I can't it'll be three.**

 **Look forward to Prologue – Part 2!**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
